


The girl on the train

by thisisFienwriting



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Jake Griffin is still alive, London, Raven doesn't have a bad leg, story full of surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisFienwriting/pseuds/thisisFienwriting
Summary: Lexa is on the train home to her dorm after she visited her sister Anya during the Easter Holidays. On the train, she meets Clarke Griffin who apparently got on the wrong train. Lexa leaves her phone number on the rail & tube map she gives Clarke. Since they first spoke to each other, the girl on the train never left Lexa's mind again.





	1. The girl on the train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I don't know where this fanfiction will lead. I don't know if y'all are going to like it or not but I'm putting a lot of work into this and I love writing it so here is my story. Credits to my dear friend Leanna for helping me out portraying the characters and helping me with finding the right words. Please let me know what you think of this. I can only learn from the things readers tell me so don't hesitate! 
> 
> For questions, you can ask here or on my twitter @josjemorrie :)
> 
> xoxo, Fien

Lexa was so caught up in her _Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince_ that she didn’t realise someone had sat down in front of her until she looked up. She immediately snapped out of her magic world. The other girl was looking at her funny and smirked. Lexa felt her cheeks burn.

“I didn’t want to scare you by asking if this seat was taken and you obviously were too caught up in that book of yours to care so I decided to sit here. There was no place elsewhere so...” A smile followed the words the girl had just spoken. Lexa was still flustered by the girl suddenly sitting there but she managed to put a small smile on her lips.

“Yeah, yeah of course you can sit here.”

The girl had the brightest blue eyes Lexa had ever seen and she felt like she could literally drown in them. Her hair was blonde, perfectly curled and cut on shoulder length. She was wearing a black ripped jeans, a white T-shirt of _The 1975,_ which happened to be Lexa’s favourite band, a black leather jacket which looked pretty cool on her and black Chuck Taylor All Stars. She looked pretty cool. Lexa was so caught up in analysing the girl in front of her that she didn’t realise the hand that was waiting for her to shake. She felt her cheeks grow red again and internally cursed herself for being so awkward. She obviously didn’t know what the other girl had said.

“…Sorry?” She sheepishly looked up at the girl’s face again and smiled awkwardly.    
  
“Clarke.”

Lexa must’ve looked very confused because the girl repeated her name.

“Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa finally realised what was happening and took the girl's hand and shook it. “Lexa, Lexa Woods.”

“Nice to meet you.” And there was that beautiful smile again. Lexa returned it.

“Do you study here in London?” Clarke wanted to get her mind off of everything that had happened that day so figured she could be nice to this Lexa girl and keep the conversation going. Something about her seemed so extraordinary and kind of mysterious. She wanted to know more about this Harry Potter geek with the green eyes.

Lexa interrupted Clarke’s thoughts by answering her question. “yeah, I study Biomedical sciences at UCL. First year. You?”

“That’s near Piccadilly circus, isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is, I actually go there all the time. I love the place” Lexa smiled because of the fact that Clarke knew where her faculty was situated.

“Oh nice, so are you visiting a friend or something then?”

Lexa laughed awkwardly and thought by herself that she could never visit a friend because she only had two close friends who were studying at the same Uni where she studied. She would definitely not have to take the train somewhere to meet up with friends.

“No, I visited my sister Anya during the Holidays. I’m going straight to my dorm room at the Ramsay Hall, now. I actually think we’re almost at Victoria Station where I have to take the tube towards Warren Street.”

Clarke’s eyes grew wide as she realised that her day got even worse than it already was.

“Damnit, you HAVE to be kidding me. I thought this was the London Overground?! I have to be at Denmark Hill!”

At that moment, the voice of the intercom announced the arrival at Victoria Station. Lexa grabbed her book and stuffed it in her backpack. She looked at Clarke who was furious, looking at her phone trying to find a way home on google maps. Feeling bad for Clarke, she thought about what she could do and suddenly remembered she had an extra Rail & Tube map in her bag. She quickly took it and scrabbled her phone number at the bottom of the map. By the time the train arrived, Clarke was on the phone with someone, pleading them to come and pick her up at Victoria Station because it was late and because she didn’t know if she would make it home with the tubes. Lexa really had to go if she wanted to catch the tube heading home on time. Not wanting to interrupt Clarke’s conversation, she left the map on her seat and left without saying goodbye.

“Bellamy, please. I need you to come here and pick me up. You know how much I hate trains and tubes and I had a really shitty day which you would know about, if you had actually called me to ask how I was doing.”

…

“I know you haven’t seen Gina in two weeks but I still need you to come here. What am I supposed to do? It’s 10 pm already and I don’t know how I can get home because I’m in fucking Victoria Station. Do you think I want to crash your date night? I’m not doing this on purpose!” Clarke was getting really mad.

…

“Whatever Bell, have a great night with your girlfriend. I’ll figure something out.” Too upset to wait for his response, she hung up the phone and saw that her phone was about to die. Her day couldn’t get any worse. How could she look up which tubes she could take home now? She let her phone fall into the pocket of her leather jacket and grabbed her backpack.

Just when she was about to leave the train, she saw the map on the seat where Lexa had been sitting just minutes earlier. Obviously, she had been too caught up in being mad at Bellamy that she hadn't noticed Lexa leaving. She picked up the map, opened it and panicked seeing all these coloured lines representing every train & tube rail there is in Greater London. Clarke wasn’t good at reading maps but she sure as hell was grateful for this stranger called Lexa who left this map for her. Now there actually was a chance she would get home this evening. The only thing she had to do was figure this out.

She left the train trying to make sense of the map and just found her location when she bumped into someone.

“Hey watch your steps, bitch” Clarke got an angry look from the man she just bumped into. She didn’t pay much attention to it and went on trying to find her way home. She sat down on a bench and stared at the map. When she finally found Denmark Hill and realised she only had to take the South-eastern line to get home, she felt a little bit better. At least one thing went well that day. Actually, two things, because if she hadn’t met Lexa, she wouldn’t have the map. Lexa had made her day a little bit less shitty.

After 5 minutes, she found the right platform. The train was already there but she double checked the sign in case she got to the wrong platform. Clarke sat down in the train and looked outside the window watching the streetlights pass by. Only 20 minutes after she entered the train, she heard the voice of the intercom say that they would be arriving soon. Thanking herself internally for leaving her bike at the tube station this morning, she rode her bike home.

Ten minutes later, Clarke stumbled in her single dorm room in the Brooke Hall. She locked the door behind her back, threw her keys on her desk, plopped down on her bed and searched for her phone charger in her bag. While searching it, she came across the tube map and picked it up as well. It was only then she noticed the phone number at the bottom of it. Clarke’s lips curled up into a smile. She grabbed her phone and plugged in the charger. It didn’t turn on right away so she got ready for bed, brushed her teeth, put on her pj’s and pulled the duvet over her once she was lying in bed. By that time her phone had turned on again so she started typing a text message she would send to the number on the map which she knew was Lexa’s number. Or at least, that’s what she hoped it was.

* * *

 

Lexa got in bed minutes after she arrived at home. Classes started at 9 the next morning and she didn’t want to be late on the first day after Easter Holidays. It was a nice and relaxed vacation at Anya’s but she still felt sort of relieved to be in her own small dorm room again. She got ready for bed and grabbed _Harry Potter_ to finish the chapter she couldn’t finish on the train. Thinking about the reason why made her smile to herself.

She had just turned off her reading light when her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Wondering who would text her that late in the evening and with tired eyes, she unlocked her phone. The text came from an unknown number and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was her anxiety for getting a text from someone unknown at that hour but maybe she remembered writing down her number on the map she left on the train for Clarke Griffin. Yup, that definitely could have caused her heart skipping a beat. She was too curious to not open the text so she did.

> **Unknown** : Hey Lexa (I hope this is your number) I want to thank you for the map you left on the train. I’m not that fond of taking trains and tubes, I had a really shitty day and my best friend couldn’t pick me up at Victoria Station because he had a goddamn date so you practically saved my life haha. I wouldn’t be dead tho but still, you know what I mean ;). Anyways, thank you for the nice talk, I wish we had more time. It was nice to meet you even though I was on the wrong train. Best thing that happened to me today. Goodnight, X. The girl on the train (Clarke Griffin, if you couldn’t remember)

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling reading the text. This girl was so funny and Lexa was glad that she had found her way home because of her. Plus, now she had her phone number which also couldn’t be such a bad thing.

> **Lexa** : I’m glad that I could guide your way home with the map I left you. I hope you never get on the wrong train with this map! And for a matter of fact, it was nice to meet you too, even though you interrupted me reading Harry Potter. I actually didn't mind and THAT is saying something ;) Hope tomorrow is a less shitty day for you. Btw, I really liked your shirt but I forgot to tell you… Goodnight, L.

Figuring out the other girl would be exhausted because of all the travelling, Lexa didn’t wait on a reply text. She knew for sure she would get a text back in the morning. Lexa fell asleep to the thought of those piercing blue eyes she couldn’t forget, even if she wanted to (which was definitely not the case).


	2. Piccadilly Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well well, what are the odds?”
> 
> Getting so caught up at reading how Harry and Ron followed Draco in Diagon Alley when they smelled trouble, Lexa didn’t realise Clarke standing in front of her small table. She almost choked on the coffee she just sipped when she heard someone talking, too close for it to not be meant for her. She looked up from her book and tried her hardest not to panic when she saw who just spoke to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's much longer than the first one so I had to put a lot of effort in it. Comment below what you think about it! This chapter includes Finn's backstory...

The ray of sunshine, flickering through the gap between the curtains, had been the reason Clarke woke up this morning. She opened one eye and yawned while she tried to find her phone on her bedside table without looking. It showed that she had 5 missed calls from Bellamy and a text message from Lexa. She smiled while reading it, opened a new message and was just about to start typing her answer when she heard someone knocking on her door.

“Clarke, are you ready? It’s time to go! I don’t want to be late the first day after the break.”

Clarke checked the time on her phone, twice. “Shit” she muttered, when she realised she had only 15 minutes left to be in her first class. So did her best friend, Octavia, who was waiting for her outside her dorm room. Clarke jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and put them on as fast as she could.

“Clarke?” Octavia was getting annoyed now. “Don’t fucking tell me that you were still asleep when I came here. How the fuck is this possible? Ugh”

Clarke cursed again and tried to pack her backpack while brushing her teeth. Just when Octavia was about to give up and leave, Clarke unlocked her door, smiled sheepishly and locked it again.

“I’m sorry, Octavia. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s what you always say when I’m late because of YOU.”

“I mean it, it won’t happen again.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“You still love me though” Clarke knew her best friend couldn’t stay mad at her for long because they literally had too much to tell each other.

“Yeah, I do” They looked at each other and laughed together.

Clarke didn’t think about calling Bellamy or texting Lexa back. She had classes all morning.

* * *

 

Lexa couldn’t concentrate during her three hours long Chemistry lecture. She normally would pay attention because it’s one of her favourite courses but right now, the only thing she wanted to do was check her phone all the time. Clarke hadn’t texted back and it really sucked. It was all Lexa could think about, the over-thinker she is. What if Lexa had imagined the click between them? What if Clarke didn’t like her at all? What if she just wanted to be gentle and therefore texted a ‘thank you’ the night before? All these questions went through Lexa’s mind during her lecture which made it seem the longest lecture she ever went to. Since she always sat in front of the auditorium, she couldn’t check her phone all the time because she didn’t want to be rude and look like a rebel who doesn’t pay attention in her classes. When the professor finally wrapped it up and called it a night, Lexa told Gustus and Indra, who hadn’t noticed Lexa being off, that she would go to the library to study and read some scientific papers. Since Lexa is such a study nerd, they didn’t bother asking why she would go to the library when they only had had one day of school.

What Lexa didn’t tell her friends, was that she would go to her favourite spot in the whole city, instead of going to the library. She didn’t want to be rude to her friends but she was not in the mood to spend the afternoon together with them and that’s why she told the little white lie. She wanted to stop overthinking everything so figured she could use some _Harry Potter_ time. Reading _Harry Potter_ was the only way Lexa could forget everything around her and relieve the stress she always had from her everyday life. She needed to get away before she got an anxiety attack.

They started five years ago. She had her first attack when she and Anya had to plan everything for their parents’ funeral. The first months were the worst. Things got better when she was with Costia but things got worse again when they broke up. Now that she was in Uni, she had these attacks on a regular basis. Reading, especially _Harry Potter,_ seemed to calm her down the most. So that’s what she was about to do in her favourite coffee shop at Piccadilly Circus.

Lexa walked down the streets and closed her eyes. She freed her mind from every bad thought. Her mood got lighter when she found herself in her most relaxed environment, her favourite coffee shop Coffeepolis. The place was small which made it very cosy. Vintage light bulbs were hanging from the sealing. Small wooden tables were set at the windows on both sides of the door. A handful of barstools were set in front of the bar. Most of the people who came to Coffeepolis ordered a takeaway coffee but Lexa was the kind of person that enjoyed the silence and peace of a window seat in the coffee shop as much as the pleasant overcrowding that happened on peak hours.

The Barista greeted her with a smile the moment she walked in and Lexa returned it.

“The usual for miss Woods?”

“You know how I take it, Aden!” Lexa smiled again breathing in the smell of coffee, fresh baked brownies and the whole atmosphere of the place.

Her usual spot was still available so she took place at her window and sighed softly with pleasure. She felt better instantly. Aden made her coffee in no time, Caramel Macchiato, with extra strong coffee. She payed and thanked him for her coffee. Sipping her coffee with her eyes on her book, Lexa forgot everything around her.

* * *

 

Clarke was not in the mood to go to her dorm to study after she had had lunch with friends from Painting so she decided to go in the city and meet up with Bellamy later to have dinner somewhere near his studio. Using Lexa’s map to get to Piccadilly Circus, it was easy to reach Central London. Clarke was in the mood for a lazy afternoon, get some inspiration for her art maybe. She would call Bellamy later so she could have some relaxed alone time first. A nice Bounty Latte was the perfect start for that. She entered Coffeepolis where she usually gets her coffee-to-go when she’s in the city.

“One Medium Bounty Latte to go, please.”

“That’s £2.80, please.”

She took her coffee and said goodbye to the boy behind the counter. She was just about to leave the shop when she noticed the girl reading at the small table, set by the window. She didn’t have to think twice because she knew for sure this was the girl she met on the train the day before. She walked over to the table slowly and stood behind the other chair on the other side of the table. Wondering if she should sit down without asking, Clarke decided to let the girl know she was there, first.

“Well well, what are the odds?”

Getting so caught up at reading how Harry and Ron followed Draco in Diagon Alley when they smelled trouble, Lexa didn’t realise Clarke standing in front of her small table. She almost choked on the coffee she just sipped when she heard someone talking, too close for it to not be meant for her. She looked up from her book and tried her hardest not to panic when she saw who just spoke to her. Lexa managed to give herself a pep-talk in her head to stop the anxiety attack from coming up. She taught herself well, because it worked.

“Hi” Lexa did a little wave.

Clarke’s lips lifted up into a smile. “Hi, can I take this place or is it occupied?”

Lexa felt some weigh fell off her shoulders, realising the conversation was very light.

“Of course you can sit here.” A smile followed her words.

Clarke smiled back and sat down on the other side of the table, in front of Lexa.

“Back at reading wizard boy again?” Clarke teased.

Lexa smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Don’t you like Harry Potter?”

“Oh I do, just not as much as you do I guess. Not that I know how much you like Harry Potter but since your book is practically falling apart caused by reading it too much, I figured you’re a diehard Harry Potter fan.”

Lexa couldn’t deny anything Clarke had just said so she agreed. “So, is this day less shitty than yesterday?”

Clarke was caught off guard by the question. Lexa had a good memory and always remembered everything. The fact that she actually listened to her on the train and remembered this small detail, mentioned in their conversation the day before, made Clarke light up and like the girl even more. She hoped it wasn’t that obvious though.

“Thanks for asking. And actually yes, it’s better. I could actually get used to casually meeting you anywhere I go, unintended.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Lexa said this before she could think twice about it. She hoped she wasn’t too obvious about her weakness for her… Or was she crushing on her? Or did she just like the girl and did she see an opportunity for having a new friend? Lexa took mental notes to think about these questions when she was alone in her bed that night.

“Do you want to talk about what happened to you yesterday that made your day so shitty?”

Clarke didn’t hesitate for a second. She ran through her day all over again, together with Lexa. She told her about how she had to meet up with her mother’s family even though she and her mum didn’t get along that well anymore since she didn’t support her studies. Still she had felt obligated to go because it was Memorial day for her grandmother who died eight years ago. She wanted to be there for her granddad because she knew it meant a lot to him. Abby had been trying to be nice. She had asked about school but Clarke knew she just did it to please her granddad. If it wasn’t for him, Clarke probably wouldn’t have gone to the Memorial. That was enough shit for the day and when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did, when she took the wrong train to her dorm to start school the next morning.

Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring smile and showed her condolences. She listened to the story silently, asking questions now and then, at the right moments. Clarke was actually surprised by how easy she could talk to Lexa, who she had only seen once. She felt like they had known each other for years when it was not even a day ago that she first saw the girl. It felt great to get things off her chest though, so she didn’t mind.

Lexa talked about her trip to Anya’s when Clarke asked her where she came from when they met on the train. They had been talking for hours, drinking coffee and ordering a brownie each, when Clarke unlocked her phone to check the time. Lexa didn’t know for sure but she thought she saw Clarke pouting.

“Lex, as much as I would love to keep talking to you, I should probably get going and call Bellamy back. He left me several voicemails and I want to meet up with him for dinner to talk things out.”

Lexa couldn’t help but notice the nickname Clarke had just called her. She blushed.

“Oh okay.. You should indeed get going then! Thanks for this nice talk. I really enjoyed it.” She smiled while standing up and putting on her jeans jacket. They walked out of the coffee shop together.

“Next time I see you, I’m buying you a drink! You have my number if you want to talk.” Clarke hoped it wasn’t too obvious that she wanted to stay in contact. She really liked this afternoon. Maybe she even liked it too much…

* * *

 

After they went separate ways, Clarke called Bellamy.

“hey Bell-“ Clarke got cut off by Bellamy apologising immediately when he picked up the phone.

“Bellamy, stop it! You were right. Not everything should be about me. You had the right to meet up with Gina. I shouldn’t have freaked out so much. Stop apologising!”

“I actually wanted to ask you the same. Italian sounds great! Okay I’ll see you there in 10!”

Clarke hung up the phone and walked to the corner of Bellamy’s street where he was already waiting for her. He gave her a big bear hug. Clarke felt like home. She had missed him. Bellamy was the big brother she had never had.

“Hey there little one.” Bellamy poked Clarke’s side playfully while holding her still in her arms.

Clarke squealed and tried to free herself out of his arms. She started giggling when he poked again multiple times.

With a stern look, or at least that’s what she wanted it to be, she commanded him to stop. Bellamy looked at her and started laughing but let go of her when she tried to push him away. They still had to talk because things had been off between the two lately. They entered the restaurant and asked for a table for two.

Only when she sat down and took in the place, Clarke realised what she had done. Images of memories crossed her mind and a sudden heartache came up in Clarke’s chest. She hadn’t been here for a long time and she had a good reason for that. Bellamy must have noticed the change in Clarke’s mood. He asked what was wrong but Clarke said it was nothing and tried to push away the flashbacks. She managed to shut down her mind but the emotional pain in her chest was still there.

* * *

 

_Finn and Clarke sat in the corner of the restaurant, eyes staring at each other. The two of them had dinner at Casa di Cielo for their one year anniversary. Their first date was also in that restaurant so they figured it was appropriate to celebrate their anniversary at the same place. Clarke had dressed up and wore a dark blue strapless dress in which she looked so flawless Finn couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He wore a white T-shirt with a dark blue blazer and a pair of jeans. Even when they didn’t say anything at all about their outfits, they always seemed to match._

_Clarke had known the second she met Finn that she would fall in love with him. It was love at first sight for both of them._

_They ordered their favourite dishes. Clarke ordered pasta pesto, since she was a veggie and Finn had Lasagne with salmon. The couple went on a trip down memory lane and talked about everything they had done together the past year. Clarke felt happier than she ever felt before. She loved Finn and she couldn’t imagine a life without him. Finn was the one who brought out the best in her._

_They left the restaurant holding hands and thanked the waiter for his service. He waved them goodbye. Neither of them knew that that was the last time they would have dinner in Casa di Cielo._

* * *

 

While Clarke and Bellamy talked things out over dinner, Lexa tried to concentrate on this paper she had to write, but that didn’t go as planned. On other occasions, the words would flow without hesitation and the paper would be done in no time. Lexa is a strong writer so she doesn’t have to put much effort in it. But this evening was different. Every two minutes, she unlocked her phone to see if she had a text message from Clarke. She didn’t. The urge to text Clarke herself was so big but it would be so out of the blue to randomly text her. Plus, she knew Clarke was having dinner with her friend Bellamy. She didn’t want to interrupt their meeting. Eventually, Lexa wrapped up everything, put on some sweats, plopped into her reading spot, made of pillows and blankets, and let the world disappear around her.

* * *

 

“I’m paying. I owe it to you.”

“You don’t have to do this, Bell.”

“Yes I do.”

“Okay… whatever you say.”

Clarke and Bellamy had cleared the air between them and decided to celebrate with a movie at his studio. They had invited Octavia and only 5 minutes after coming home, Octavia joined the two of them. They watched a scary movie together. Well… Octavia and Bellamy watched the movie but Clarke didn’t. At least not with full attention because she was too busy checking her phone all the time even though she isn’t that much of a phone person. Lexa hadn’t texted her after their lovely meeting at Coffeepolis.

Noticing Clarke not paying attention to the movie at all, Octavia and Bellamy exchanged knowing looks. Something was definitely going on and Clarke wasn’t telling them. Before Octavia could even open her mouth to make a joke about it, Bellamy shut her up with a warning look in his eyes. He knew Clarke would feel targeted or even uncomfortable when they would both ask her out about her behaviour. Octavia rolled her eyes and paid attention to the movie again. Luckily for them, Clarke hadn’t noticed their small conversation without words.  

Clarke was not in the mood to go home alone that late at night after watching a horror movie so Bellamy offered to bring her home. She gladly accepted his offer knowing he still felt guilty about the night before. They said goodbye to Octavia who just had to walk two minutes home and then left.

Clarke and Bellamy did some chitchatting in the car when Bellamy mentioned Clarke’s behaviour from earlier. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and gave him the response he had expected.

“What the hell are you talking about? There’s nothing going on!” Clarke’s angry voice pierced through the air.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid, Clarke? I have known you for years. I know when something’s up. Don’t tell me there’s nothing when you, who hates people who are on their phone all the time, couldn’t stop checking your goddamn phone.”

Clarke cursed internally for giving herself up so easily. She should’ve paid attention to the movie instead of being on her phone all the time. She definitely should’ve known Bellamy would notice. Knowing she wouldn’t stand a chance against him, she gave in and told him everything about Lexa. She smiled, thinking about accidentally meeting Lexa at the coffee shop and told Bell how much fun she had had.

Bellamy suddenly understood why Clarke had snapped at him. She obviously didn’t know if she was allowed to feel like this and he knew she struggled a lot with it. He figured talking about it would clear the air for her so he tried to open her up about the topic.

“So, do you think you could catch feelings for her?”

“No…” Clarke heard the hesitation in her own voice and felt a knot in her throat.

“Yes… I don’t know. What if I already have? How is this possible? Am I even allowed to feel like this right now? I mean… It has been ten months but still…”

Bellamy looked at her with pity in his eyes and sighed quietly. He knew how much it had affected Clarke but he also knew she needed to move on and forgive herself for something that wasn’t her fault. She just was there, just like him. He had felt the same way as Clarke for months but talking about it with Gina had helped him to stop blaming himself for what had happened to Finn.

* * *

 

_“You two, get in the car!” Finn tried to drag Bellamy and Clarke towards his Rover, failing unfortunately. Clarke’s giggles filled the air while she stumbled by Finn’s side holding onto his arm tightly. Bellamy had wrapped his arm around her on the other side. They reached the Rover, eventually. Bellamy and Finn helped Clarke get in the front seat and fasten her seatbelt._

_“Is everyone ready to go?”_

_It was 3 am. Finn was driving Clarke, Bellamy and himself home from Monty’s birthday party in Cambridge. Since it was early in the morning, there was hardly any traffic so they should be in the City again by 04:30. Finn was driving because he was bob for the night. He always was, actually, because 1) he had a car and 2) he didn't drink any alcohol and he had his reasons for it. He’d had troubles in the past so decided a year ago to never drink any drop of alcohol, ever again. His friends were glad because that meant they could go to parties and never had to think about not getting home._

_Clarke’s favourite song of the moment ‘Add it up’ by the Violent Femmes came on the radio. The boys looked at each other with disbelieve, hearing how Clarke could still sing the right notes even though she was wasted as hell. They laughed and sang along all together. Clarke had never felt happier in her whole life. She had the perfect boyfriend, a caring best friend who was always there for her and they just went to the most epic party ever. Everything was good. Until everything was not… Until everything fell apart._

_While singing along to the last notes of the song, none of them saw the van coming. Clarke heard Bellamy call Finn’s name but it was already too late. The van had ran through a red light and had hit them so hard that they spun a couple of times and ended in the middle of the road, totally disorientated._

_It all happened in seconds. Clarke felt a burning feeling in her chest and head but she couldn’t move. She thought she heard Bellamy call her name in the background but the sound was muffled, like she was under water or something. She couldn’t open her eyes, nor her mouth to tell him she was okay. Was she? What had just happened? Why was Bellamy calling Finn’s name now, louder this time? She heard him screaming and crying. She still couldn’t open her eyes and she felt herself fall into a heavy darkness. Someone tried to shake her awake but every sound disappeared and everything went black._

* * *

 

“Clarke, you can’t keep feeling guilty for something that wasn’t your fault. It’s time to forgive yourself and move on with your life. He would’ve wanted that for you.”

Clarke looked up with a tear rolling down her cheek. “It feels so good but so wrong at the same time to actually like a new person. I don’t know what to do, Bellamy.”

Bellamy’s voice was soft when he reassured Clarke that it’s okay to feel like this.

“Clarke, if you really like Lexa, you should go for it. Take things slow and give yourself the time you need to process everything. But only look forward because that’s where you’re heading. Don’t look back on things you shouldn’t look back to. And I’m not saying you will forget Finn or what happened to him. I’m saying you deserve to be happy again and to have someone in your life who loves you as much as he did.”

“But… it’s so weird because I’ve only met her 24 hours ago and I just feel so good. It’s like we’ve known each other for years. Isn’t that strange?”

Bellamy felt the conversation become lighter and smiled.

“I think you just found yourself the right one.” He winked at Clarke and she returned it with a small smile.

“I guess we will see where it ends but now I feel like I can try to love again.”

They arrived only minutes after. Clarke thanked Bellamy for everything and they hugged each other goodbye. When Clarke reached her dorm room on the second floor, she immediately kicked off her shoes and jumped on her bed. She didn’t hesitate to text Lexa.

> **Clarke** : Hi Lexa, today was awesome with you. Hope to see you soon again. Kisses, Clarke.  
>  P.S: I’m sorry that I interrupted your reading again!
> 
> **Lexa** : Clarke! I enjoyed it too. We should do that more often indeed. I hope dinner with Bellamy went well? Don’t be sorry for interrupting my reading, you were more interesting :) X. Lexa
> 
> **Clarke** : I meant what I said today! I’m buying you a drink next time we meet ;) And yes, dinner went well. Everything’s okay now. How was writing on your paper? Did you make any progress?
> 
> **Lexa** : Deal! I’m glad to hear that everything’s okay now! Uhm…
> 
> **Clarke** : Lexa! You went back to reading wizard boy, didn’t you?
> 
> **Lexa** : Maybe…
> 
> **Clarke** : Haha, this is SO you. How come you didn’t work on your paper?
> 
> **Lexa** : I tried! But I couldn’t focus…
> 
> **Clarke** : You had so much fun with me this afternoon that you couldn’t stop thinking about me? :P
> 
> **Lexa** : Is this you trying to hit on me? I expected more of you Clarke Griffin ;)
> 
> **Clarke** : No, it’s not :o
> 
> **Lexa** : It definitely is ;) Goodnight, Clarke. Xx
> 
> **Clarke** : Goodnight, Lex. Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! Comment your opinion or tell me what you really want to see happening to the both of them, maybe I can make that happen in the future! I already have a script written out for chapter 3 so it shouldn't take that long to write the next chapter...


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya decide to go watch a football game of The Super Nova's. Lexa's plans change when she meets a certain person at the game.

A week and a half had passed. Clarke and Lexa had been texting back and forth every day since they met each other on the train. Unfortunately they hadn’t been able to meet up because Lexa had to work on her paper and Clarke had a painting assignment.

Lexa checked the clock. The Genetics lecture would last 20 more minutes. After that, Lexa would meet her sister Anya. She was looking forward to it. Anya joined the army after their parents died. She went on missions on the other side of the world so whenever Anya was home, they tried to meet and catch up. It was Lexa that had asked Anya to come over for a night out. The Football team of Anya’s former University was playing an important game that night. Anya had gladly accepted the invitation.

Anya and Lexa had dinner together. They left on time to be sure they would have good seats. The Super Novas from the London South Bank University played a home match against The Warriors from King's College.Lexa and Anya found seats in a still empty area of the stadium.

About five minutes later, a loud group of students entered the area where Lexa was seated. The group of friends laughed and talked loudly to each other. Anya looked over her shoulder and sighed. “Teenagers these days…”

Lexa didn’t respond because she had recognised a certain voice in the small crowd behind her. A small smile played on her lips.

* * *

Clarke and her friends walked through the entrance at the Super Novas' side. The area was still pretty empty since they figured it would be smart to come early. They all agreed that they wanted good seats to see their friend Raven play. She scanned the place with her eyes to find a row where they could all fit in. Her eyes rested on a girl’s back. Something felt so damn familiar. At first, Clarke couldn’t lay her finger on it but only seconds passed before she realised who was sitting there. She felt her lips form into a small but genuine smile.

“Are we going to sit or what?” Octavia was standing next to her. Clarke was totally zoomed out and obviously not paying attention to what her friends were talking about. She couldn’t take her eyes off the girl’s back. Octavia followed her gaze. Nothing special was there so she shrugged and forgot about it.

“Guys, there are enough seats in this row, follow me!” Clarke went first so she could be first to pick a seat. She entered the row Lexa and Anya were sitting in, and sat down next to the duo who were talking with hushed voices, faces turned to each other. Clarke didn’t want to interrupt them but she figured she could at least ask if it was okay for her and her friends to sit here. Maybe Lexa’s friends would come or something. She hoped not, though.

* * *

 

“Lex?” She felt a burning feeling on her shoulder where Clarke had touched it with her fingertips to get her attention. She saw Anya widening her eyes and looking at her questioning when she smoothly turned around, ignoring the question Anya was about to whisper.

“Clarke!” She smiled brightly and wondered if she was being too enthusiastic. Clarke returned her smile with a big one of her own and greeted her.

“Hey Lex. What are the odds huh?” Clarke tried to ignore the whispers of her friends next to her. She could feel Octavia’s eyes on her back. Octavia didn’t know anything about someone called Lexa and she definitely didn’t know Clarke was having a huge crush on this one.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of Football?”

“My best friend is on the team and we all wanted to come and have a night out.” Clarke sat up straight again and showed Lexa the row of friends next to her. She introduced them all.

“Lexa, this is Monty, Jasper, Gina, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia.” She pointed to the girl next to her. Lexa had heard a lot about Clarke’s friends. If she hadn’t introduced them, Lexa would’ve managed to tell who they were by the way they acted and looked. She remembers small details like that. Actually, she probably remembered everything Clarke had told her.

They all were looking at Lexa. She smiled politely and introduced Anya to Clarke and her friends.

“Hi guys,” She did an awkward wave, “This is Anya, my sister.”

They all smiled at Anya now. Anya just had eyes for Clarke who happened to be the girl Lexa hadn’t talked about with her. The way that girl looked at her sister was everything but straight. She took mental notes to confront Lexa about this later.

“What brings you two here?” The question was directed to Lexa for sure but Clarke tried to involve Anya to be polite.

“My sister used to be on the Super Novas Ladies. She’s still close to some girls on the team so I decided to ask her to go watch the game with me since we can’t spend much time together.” Lexa had a permanent smile on her face now and she didn’t know is she should try to act normal or just keep smiling because that was how she sincerely felt. Clarke smiled back and looked in her eyes. Lexa started to freak out again, internally. She had had nights when she hardly had had any sleep because she would think about the possibility that Clarke could be straight and that she had misread anything that has been said and done their past two meetings. And in their texts. And in their call about a week ago, when Clarke had called her because she was freaking out about schoolwork. But she had also been awake, thinking about the fact that Clarke had called her, out of all people. She could have called Octavia, Bellamy or Raven. But she hadn't. She had called Lexa and she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that that might have meant something. This was freaking out in a good way. 

The girls got caught off guard when the presenter’s voice announced the teams jogging onto the field. Lexa was sure she saw Clarke blushing and she looked sideways to double check. She did see it. Clarke was blushing and that made Lexa very happy inside. A smirk played on her lips and she had to contain herself, trying not to smile too big.

“That’s our girl right there!” Octavia shot up right and pointed at a girl in the middle of the field, brown curls tied up in a ponytail. Lexa could tell from up where they sat, that she was pretty. Raven looked up and smiled when she saw her friend waving. She did a little wave and went back to focus on the team. Octavia sat back down with a grin on her face. Her friends were giggling and Lincoln kissed her on the cheeks, admiring her support for her best friend.

During the game, Lexa tried to ignore the gaze she felt from Anya’s side. She hadn’t told Anya about Clarke and she could imagine what conversation they would have, the second they were alone. Since she didn’t have many friends at University, it was kind of rare for Lexa to actually meet new people she could get along with, let alone someone like Clarke. Clarke. Damn she loved that name. The urge to speak it out loud, was hardly bearable. Trying to focus on a game of football was always hard, but it was ten times harder when the girl you have a crush on was sitting next to you. Once in a while, Lexa couldn’t hold it and looked sideways at Clarke. She would cheer every time Raven had the ball in her possession. Lexa loved looking at her. It was so simple but so meaningful to see Clarke in her natural habitat, to see her this happy.

This time, Clarke caught her staring and locked her eyes on Lexa’s. A smirk appeared on Clarke’s lips when Lexa felt her cheeks burn. Had it been obvious that she was staring for a while? She didn’t care much though, because Clarke was staring right back now. Was she flirting? They got lost in the moment and both jumped up when Anya as well as Octavia jumped on their feet and cheered enthusiastically because the Super Novas had just made a second goal.

Anya was glaring at Lexa who looked kind of taken off guard. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly when Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and tried to pull off her most innocent smile. Which, of course, didn’t work at all because Anya just knew. Anya was gay too and the only one, besides Indra and Gustus, who knew about Lexa being gay. There was definitely _something_ going on between these two and Anya was determined to find out what it was.

Lexa suddenly felt a hand on her knee on Clarke’s side. She flinched and breathed shakily when she felt her skin burn under Clarke’s touch. She blushed, realising the reaction she had to Clarke touching her but was glad that Clarke didn’t notice her shaky breath and her flushed cheeks. Apparently Clarke had grabbed Lexa’s knee out of tension because something excited seemed to happen on the field. The Warriors had scored and Clarke sat back in her seat, a disappointed look on her face, and sighed. Lexa wanted to wrap her arm around her shoulders but didn’t. She figured it was too soon. She also didn’t know where she stood with Clarke so she let it go. She didn’t even know if Clarke liked her that way but the flirtatious smiles and stares weren’t to be ignored.

When the game was over, the group of friends met up with Raven. Raven arrived at the exit of the stadium with the biggest grin on her face.

“Congratulations, Ray, I’m so happy for you!” Clarke squealed and she stepped forward to hug her best friend. Lexa awkwardly stood there since Clarke had insisted that they stayed to meet Raven. Anya was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She clearly was feeling uncomfortable too.

“Hey Lexa, Anya, come over here!” Clarke was looking at her with a smile on her lips and in her eyes.

“Raven, this is Lexa and that’s her sister Anya.” Raven smiled at Lexa and did a little wave “Hey Lexa.” She looked back at Clarke with a slightly raised eyebrow. It didn’t go unnoticed and it made Lexa wonder what Clarke had told Raven about her. Raven was looking at Anya now, she smiled again but this time it was a different smile, even though Lexa couldn’t lay her finger on it. Did she hear her sister sigh softly? Had Anya really stopped breathing for a while and was she now trying to catch her breath without making any noise? Lexa made a promise to herself to ask Anya about it later.

“Hey guys, why don’t you come with us to go out tonight? It’s this babe’s birthday tomorrow so we’re going to celebrate.” She looked at Raven wrapping an arm around her shoulder and Raven smiled assuring that it was a good idea. Clarke’s grin grew wider and she looked at Lexa with pleading eyes.

Lexa hesitated… “I don’t know…” Lexa knew Anya wouldn’t come so she didn’t know what to do. Anya had to go home to go back to her army basis the next day. That and the fact that she wasn’t fond of partying, nor drinking made her wonder if this was a good idea. She looked over at her sister to ask her when Anya nodded before Lexa was able to say a word.

“Go” Her sister whispered and she winked with a smirk on her face. Lexa frowned for a second but then smiled, turned back to Clarke and told her she would come with. Clarkes eyes lighted up and her lips curled up into a big smile. Raven on the other hand, couldn’t stop herself from pouting a little.

“Aren’t you coming, Anya?”

Anya smiled politely.

“As much as I would like to go and party since it has been ages, I can’t, unfortunately. I have to be at work again at 7 tomorrow. Next time you guys go out, I’m coming though!” She gave Raven a reassuring smile and winked at the girl. Raven had a grin on her face and nodded barely noticeable.

“Oh, and, Happy Birthday. Have fun!”

Anya turned back to her sister.

“Call me soon, okay? I love you.” She hugged Lexa goodbye and waved the group goodbye. Everyone cheered when Clarke told them Lexa would come.

They were all chatting, walking towards the City to go to the club Raven picked out. Clarke and Lexa were walking behind everyone else.

“I actually like the fact that we keep bumping into each other.” Clarke admitted.

Lexa felt her cheeks turn red. She hoped it was dark enough for Clarke not to see it.

“Me too.”

Clarke smiled softly.

“You’re cute.”

Lexa was sure she couldn’t hide the redness on her cheeks anymore.

“I am not.”

“Yes you are.” Clarke was laughing now.

Lexa felt comfortable enough to bump her shoulder into Clarke’s playfully. The both of them locked their eyes again, smiles spread across their faces.

They both jumped up a little when Raven called their names.

“Damn you guys are so fucking slow! We’re here! Let the party begin!” She was very excited to celebrate her victory in the Football game and her birthday which would be in a little less than two hours.

Since it wasn’t midnight yet, the club was not crowded yet. They all decided to chat for a bit and take in the dance floor later. Raven paid for the first round of drinks. Lexa cursed herself inside for agreeing to this because she didn’t like partying, at all. But on the other hand, Clarke was there. That had made the choice very easy.

When the group split into some smaller conversations, Raven sat down next to her at the bar and seemed interested to talk to her. They talked about Raven’s studies and what she wanted to do when she got her diploma. Apparently, Raven had heard the name ‘Anya’ fall in the dressing room after training. Raven was interested in what Anya did in the army and about her years at London South Bank University. Lexa felt at ease, talking to Raven, so the time flew by.

Eventually, Jasper joined the conversation and asked Raven is she wanted to go and dance. Raven gave Lexa a knowing look and perked her eyebrow. Lexa couldn’t stop herself from laughing and winked. She waved them out as they disappeared on the now crowded dance floor.

* * *

 

Clarke was talking with Monty and Octavia but sometimes, she looked over at Lexa to see her laughing and talking with Raven and she smiled. She suddenly had an idea and asked the bartender for two new drinks. She slipped on the barstool next to Lexa. Her smile was so bright when she saw Clarke had approached her.  

“I told you I would buy you a drink third time we would meet.”

Lexa laughed. “You did, didn’t you?”

“What is it exactly?”

“Lazy Red Cheeks”

Lexa fell more in love with Clarke’s accent every time she spoke. She frowned a little bit though.

“It’s alcohol, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is, you will love it, I promise! It’s my favourite drink.”

Clarke couldn’t wait till Lexa had tasted the beautiful and pure goddess of a drink this Lazy Red Cheeks was. She watched how Lexa sipped the straw in her drink. How she swallowed and how her eyes widened.

“Oh. My. God. This is delicious!” Lexa exclaimed with heart eyes.

Clarke was happy with herself, knowing she had picked something very good (and also very intoxicating) for Lexa. She had known she would like this drink.

“Hmmm… Raspberries, Lime syrup, vodka – obviously – and…”

“Violet liquor, the best thing ever.”

Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes again and smiled.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

She didn’t want to realise it, but Lexa already felt the alcohol in her head. She couldn’t remember when she had felt like this last time. Even though she was against this whole party-and-get-drunk thing, she still felt happy with this new feeling. The two of them started chatting like they’d known each other for years. The club was very crowded by the time Clarke asked Lexa to dance.

“Let’s dance!”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her off of the barstool. It all went so quick that Lexa bumped into Clarke, Clarke's hands grabbing Lexa’s waist to keep her on her feet. The other girl blushed and murmured an apology. Clarke smiled and realised she still had her hands on Lexa’s waist. She didn’t pull them away till they had to walk in order to get to the dancefloor.

They both had had a second Lazy Red Cheeks which made both of them have real red cheeks and smiling eyes. The alcohol definitely had made Lexa extremely smiley and loose. Clarke noticed the change in Lexa’s behaviour and smiled to herself. She did a good thing, buying the girl that Lazy Red Cheeks because she could see Lexa was happy and felt in place.

Clarke was surprised by what she saw on that dance floor. Lexa totally transformed into a new person. In a good way though, she was a real dancing queen and sang along to all the songs she knew. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or her inner party girl but Clarke for sure liked this version of Lexa, almost as much as the sober version of the girl.

They danced their feet off and Clarke could feel that Lexa was searching for more physical attention. She got flirty glares and smiles from the girl dancing just inches in front of her. She didn’t want to push anything though, so she had to resist the urge to kiss this girl.

Later on, the rest of the group had joined them on the dance floor. Clarke and Lexa still only had eyes for each other. Everyone danced till the early morning hours. When it was time to go home, Bellamy offered to bring Lexa home too, since she got a ride to the club and hadn't thought about her way back home. She gladly accepted the offer.

* * *

 

Lexa stumbled into her dorm room and threw her keys on her desk, forgetting to lock the door. She sighed happily and smiled to herself. What. A. Night. She hadn’t felt like this in ages and mentally took notes that she should do this more often. She stripped down her clothes to her underwear and quickly crawled in bed, wrapped herself into a blanket and unlocked her phone to see that Anya had texted her several times. Her eyes widened, worried there was something wrong or something had happened.

>   
>  **Anya:** Girl, we need to talk very soon. Who is this Clarke kid???
> 
> **Anya:** I hope you’re having fun. Wish Raven a HB from me!
> 
> **Anya:** She seemed nice
> 
> **Anya:** okay, goodnight…
> 
> **Anya:** love you!

Lexa was smiling at her phone. Her sister was still a little kid sometimes. She decided that maybe, Anya was right. She had to tell her what was going on with Clarke. Speaking of the devil…

>   
> **Clarke:** Hey Lex, I really enjoyed our time together! Didn’t know a party animal was hidden behind that beautiful mysterious façade of yours ;)
> 
> **Lexa:** I had so much fun, Clarke. Thanks for inviting me! You weren’t so bad yourself, you’re a real dancing queen! And well, I only open up to people I really like so ;)
> 
> **Clarke:** Oh, so you like me? ;)
> 
> **Lexa:** Who knows? ;)
> 
> **Clarke:** I like you too, hot stuff. 
> 
> **Lexa:** Stop, you make my blush... hey! Who said I liked you??
> 
> **Lexa:** No no jk, I really do, Clarkyyy 
> 
> **Clarke:** haha you're so funny
> 
> **Clarke:** Goodnight, Lex <3
> 
> **Lexa:** Goodnight, Clarke xo


End file.
